


Just Another Day In Paradise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Backup - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace is meeting up, & then things go to a hell in a hand basket, just for a second, but Five-O is to the rescue, Is she safe, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a single thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day In Paradise:

*Summary: Grace is meeting up, & then things go to a hell in a hand basket, just for a second, but Five-O is to the rescue, Is she safe, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a single thing!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was enjoying her college life, & she was looking forward to spending some time with her ohana, & have a great lunch with them, before she has to get ready for first afternoon class. She drove to the little café, that she & her ohana go to, She spotted them, at the front entrance. "Hey, Guys, How is it going ?", The Beautiful Girl asks with a smile to her family.

 

"We are doing good, Kiddo", Commander Steve McGarrett said with a smile, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly nodded, & each said this, "We have been looking forward to this", The Handsome Hawaiian Native said with a bigger smile, & Kono added, "We sure have, I think we should make this a ritual", Grace said with a smile, "I agree, Let me park, Danno is right behind me, I am gonna park", & was leaving to find a spot.She speaking of her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, "Okay, We'll find a table, & let you park", she left to find a spot, while the others went to find a table, & saved a spot for Danny, & their honorary niece.

 

"AHHHH !!!!", Grace shouted across the street, Five-O was on alert, "Let go of me, Help, Uncle Steve, Guys, Help me please !", she exclaimed out of fear, as she was being dragged along with a group of masked men. "PUT HER DOWN, PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW !!!", The Former Seal screamed in a commanding tone, as he was pulling out his gun. The Others were following suit, & orders, mirroring the gesture of their boss, teammate, & love one.

 

Lou said bellowing out, "DO THE MATH, ASSHOLES !!!!", Chin said exclaimed, "There is no room for you to escape !", as if it was instinct, The Black Camaro came busting out of nowhere, Danny was pissed off, & held out his gun, trained on them, "Drop it, Right now, or you'll catch a bullet !", he exclaimed with venom, But the kidnappers didn't listen, Grace managed to escape out of one of their grasps, & headed straight for Kono, who protected her. The goons were all dead, Danny went & shot the leader in the shoulder, "Enjoy jail, Asshole, You will be there for a long time", Duke & HPD showed up, taking him away, & clearing the scene of dead bodies.

 

"Monkey, I am so glad that you are okay", as the father & daughter duo hugged, "I am okay, Danno, Really", The Young Girl reassured him, as she kissed his cheek. They went back to the café, once it calmed down, "It sure looks that nothing will ever be boring around here again", Lou chuckled, Kono said simply, "You just go with the flow, & learn how to appreciate the things in life", she said, as she leans in, & kisses his cheek. Chin said with a proud tone, "The Bad Guys never learn, & they don't win", Danny said with a smile, "Amen to that". Steve said with a confident smile, "That's because we are the best", Grace smiled, & said agreeing, as she exclaimed with happiness, "You sure are !", & Danny just rewarded her with a kiss. They went on to continue with their lunch, & have fun. It was just another day in paradise for the famed taskforce.

 

The End.


End file.
